jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
How Did We Get Here?
How Did We Get Here? was a comedy theater tour. It was Jack's first ever tour, the second being Ready Player 3, and his first solo tour. The first leg was held for ten days between March and April 2018. The second leg commenced between May and June 2018 and the third leg commenced between August and September 2018. A European leg began in October and concluded in November 2018. Background Jack first performed his tour during the 28th - 30th September and 1st October 2017. Beforehand at the time, he explained that his tour was a different format to Ready Player 3 and did three shows to see how things went. He returned home to Brighton for four days to record more videos before leaving again for Ready Player 3. He revealed in a later video that the weekend was a practice run for future touring and wished it to be a personal experience between him on stage and the fans. He requested the audience to keep their phones away and enjoy it through their own eyes, which is why there is not many photos or videos online of it. In a February 2018 vlog titled "How Did We Get Here!?" Jack officially announced the dates and States for the first leg. He revealed the second and third legs in an April 2018 vlog, "People Have Been Waiting A Long Time For This!" In a June 2018 vlog, "HUGE Announcement!", Jack announced he will perform his show at the 'Just For Laughs' festival in Montreal, Canada. On August 29th, 2018, he released a video, "The Jacksepticeye Audition", promoting the European leg. Additional information People who purchased VIP tickets received early entry to the venues, a signed tour poster and a Q&A session with Jack prior to the shows. The main shows started at 20:00 p.m., lasting one hour and a half, and finished at 22:00 p.m. Locations Trial period *Chicago, Illinois (September 28th 2017) *Minneapolis, Minnesota (September 30th 2017) *Milwaukee, Wisconsin (October 1st 2017) First leg *Dallas, Texas (March 23rd 2018) *Austin, Texas (March 24th 2018) *Houston, Texas (March 25th 2018) *New Orleans, Louisiana (March 27th 2018) *Orlando, Florida (March 29th 2018) *Atlanta, Georgia (March 30th 2018) *Durham, North Carolina (March 31st 2018) *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (April 2nd 2018) *Washington, D.C. (April 3rd 2018) *Boston, Massachusetts (April 4th 2018) Second leg *Toronto, Ontario (May 28th 2018) *Detroit, Michigan (May 29th 2018) *Indianapolis, Indiana (May 30th 2018) *St.Louis, Missouri (June 1st 2018) *Iowa City, Iowa (June 2nd 2018) *Nashville, Tennessee (June 3rd 2018) *Lincoln, Nebraska (June 5th 2018) *Kansas City, Missouri (June 6th 2018) Just For Laughs *Montreal, Quebec (July 26th 2018) Third leg *Los Angeles, California (August 23rd 2018) *Phoenix, Arizona (August 24th 2018) *Albuquerque, New Mexico (August 25th 2018) *Denver, Colorado (August 27th 2018) *Salt Lake City, Utah (August 28th 2018) *Boise, Idaho (August 29th 2018) *Portland, Oregon (August 30th 2018) *Seattle, Washington (September 3rd 2018) Fourth leg *Amsterdam, Netherlands (October 21st 2018) *Paris, France (October 22nd 2018) *Cologne, Germany (October 24th 2018) *Berlin, Germany (October 25th 2018) *Tilburg, Netherlands (October 26th 2018) *Oslo, Norway (October 29th 2018) *Copenhagen, Denmark (October 30th 2018) *Stockholm, Sweden (October 31st 2018) *London, UK (November 2nd 2018) *Manchester (November 3rd 2018) *Edinburgh (November 4th 2018) *Dublin, Ireland (November 5th 2018) Trivia *Arin Hanson and Brent Lilley from the Game Grumps created the company Real Good Touring who represented Jack's tour. *Jack revealed in his April Charity Livestream 2018 that the reason he was touring America first is because that is where the majority of the channel audience is. *Two fans from Tumblr created a project dubbed "Septic Lights", giving those who attended to hold up paper Sams' and shine lights through, resulting in multiple green lights in the audience. *Shows for Toronto, Ontario and Indianapolis, Indiana sold out tickets within hours that Jack added one extra show each. *The 'Just For Laughs' show in Montreal was a standalone show. *The European leg had the most dates (twelve) compared to ten for the first leg and eight for second and third. *On May 21st, 2019 Jack released the final stock of merchandise for a limited time. Category:Tours Category:How Did We Get Here?